Intoxicating Aroma
by All Tears Must Fall
Summary: Jacob/Edward Jakeward JacobxEdward SLASH - Bella was fast asleep and Edward hears Jacob in the yard. One thing leads to another...
1. Intoxicating Aroma

Edward's POV

Beautiful Bella. The purest of angels sent to me during my dark days of loneliness. What have I done to deserve you? My love do you realise how often I wish you would choose a normal person instead of a monster like me?

You look so peaceful sleeping in your small bed with blankets tucked around your fragile body.

My thoughts were interrupted by the padding of paws against damp grass. That better not be who I think it is. God help him if it is.

Expertly springing out of Bella's dusty window, I came face to face with a familiar russet furred wolf. His brown eyes narrowed once he caught sight of me in the poor light.

"What do you want?" I snapped, irritated about being absent from Bella.

'_From you? Nothing. I came to watch Bella.'_

"Obviously your services are not needed. I am here."

'_More reason for me to stay then, leech. Charlie probably doesn't want Bella to be your blood-shake.'_

"Black disappear," I snarled.

'_No.'_

"Now." My temper flared like a raging bull

'_Or what?'_

"Or I will tear you into so many pieces they won't be able to identify your body!"

'_You'll have to catch me first.'_ Black darted into the trees. Forgetting about Bella, I chased after the infuriating wolf into the emerald forest of Forks.

Tracking the speedy werewolf was easy. His repulsive scent mapped a clear path. Keeping up was the hard part. For a wolf he's a speedy bugger!

His taunting thoughts buzzed through my head continuously.

'_Slow poke! I thought you were the fastest of your lot. Loser.'_

When I get my hands on that neck I am going to ring it like a dish cloth!

Black took a sharp left, swerved another left then a right into a dense section of the forest.  
The sheer amount of emerald in the moss that coated the thick leafy trees was rather nauseating. The slippery brown mud was a welcome distraction.  
Once again we faced each other.

"What the hell is your problem dog?"

'_You.'_

Big surprise there.

"Pray tell what I have done to you."

I don't know why I ask. It is painfully obvious.

'_You claimed the only woman I'll ever love.'_

"You're sixteen you'll have more," I laughed coldly.

'_Bastard.'_

"Ouch that really hurt pup." Never underestimate how fun it is to tease him. Must be the best fun I have had in decades.

'_You're a little shit. There isn't a word insulting enough to describe you bloodsucker.'_

"Say that to my face not my mind."

'_I can't.'_ Black looked as awkward as a 10 foot wolf can.

'_I lost my shorts.'_

Razing an eyebrow I asked why this was a problem.

'_I refuse to not at least be equal with you.'_

What a child. Like I want to see him naked.

'_If only he would-.' _The dog's thoughts stopped abruptly once he remembered I was tuned into his frequency.

"If only I would what?" I coaxed. "Come on what happened to the over-confident, cocky mutt I so love to taunt? Where did the blushing school girl come from? Go on – insult me. _Order_ me."

'_Order you? Fine. Take off your clothes.'_

Stunned into silence, I stared at the wolf to figure out his intentions. For once he wasn't imitating an open book. Wolf-boy must be desperate to be even with me.

Ah what the hell.

Slowly, I shrugged off my shirt and kicked off the remaining clothes.

Black's gigantic jaw swung open like a cupboard door, shocked that I had complied.

'_My god I don't believe it!'_

"Come on Black. Are you going to leave me on my own?" I grinned crossing my arms.

"You have a promise to keep," I reminded him.

This is a once in an eternity opportunity here. Maybe I should have some fun, mess with his head?

Standing directly in front of him, I began to seductively run my hands over my body, tracing every muscle, every line and every _part._

His eyes were practically glued to me, watching every movement of my slim fingers.

Black morphed back into his human form as bare as I was.

"Like what you see?" I laughed.

A small smile played at the edges of his mouth.

"How about you and I have some fun tonight? Bella need never know." I suggested.

"Sure _Edward."_

Swiftly Jacob pressed his body against mine causing us both to gasp at the sudden temperature clash.

And I thought Bella was warm!

"Shit you're cold."

"Shut up & kiss me." Eagerly, I pressed our lips together, pushing his muscular body to the muddy ground. My hands tangled in his long silky hair.

Jacob ran his tongue against my lip asking for entrance which I gave without hesitation. We battled for dominance, hands sliding over muscle frantically. Releasing my mouth, he began to nibble and suck on my neck causing waves of pleasure to shimmy down my spine.

"Thought you might like that vampire-boy," he chuckled.

**x--x**

Animalistic yet graceful.

Urgent yet unhurried.

Hands roamed every bare surface – of which there were many – teasing, playing, biting.

Bruised lips crashed together repeatedly.

Sweat glistened in the filtered moonlight.

Snarls of passion ripped loose, scattering roosting birds.

**x--x**

Jacob's POV

"I want you in me now!" Edward groaned with hands still buried in my hair.

Gripping his hips, I rolled us back over. Damn this mud is really slippy.

I can see why Bella fell in love with Edward. He looked so _beautiful_ lying in the dirt, leaves stuck in his bronze hair. Topaz eyes stared back at me innocently.

"Is this your first time?" I whispered.

Edward nodded almost shyly.

Wow. At his age you would have thought he'd done _something_. Good thing I had that encounter behind the garage last week.

"Turn over."

Obediently he rolled onto his sculpted stomach, resting his head on pale folded arms. Easing his slender legs apart, I licked my fingers, inserting one into Edward's tight hole causing Edward to gasp sharply at what I personally found to be a strange sensation Adding a second finger, I began to create scissor motions, stretching him out in preparation for my straining arousal.

I really hope he's ready for this because I can't wait anymore. No one ever said I was patient. Planting both hands firmly on the moist ground by Edward's hips, I positioned myself.

"Are you ready for this?"

Edward nodded into his arms. Slow as humanly possible, I entered his hole, pausing every time I felt him tense up. Can vampires feel pain?

"Move," Edward commanded once I was fully sheathed.

Move I did. I pounded into his body ruthlessly increasingly faster. Shit I've never had a better experience!

"Edward!" I moaned. God, he makes me crazy. Everything I stand for, every insult, every fight – forgotten in these heated moments.

"Jacob I-I'm going to-."

I felt him shudder below as he released onto the dirt sending me over the edge as he tightened around my penis.

"Fuck," I groaned, throwing my head back in ecstasy.

I stood up shakily before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. Immediately a pair of chilly arms drew me towards Edward. Soothing.

"It kills me to say it but you're amazing Jacob," he whispered into my hair.

"Thanks a bunch," I laughed sarcastically.

Edward, weirdo that he is, started to sniff my hair.

"And you call me a dog. The hell are you sniffing me for?"

"It's just your scent. It's so…" Edward paused, probably thinking of the perfect insult.

"Disgusting?" I suggested.

He smiled. "No. _Intoxicating_."

_**A/N: Ah well I gave it my best shot. Naturally It wasn't brilliant but I did my best. I read slash like an alcoholic chugs beer but it ain't coming back out! Grin. **_

_**If anybody does a better job than me (incredibly possible) then feel free to tell me AND I WILL READ IT! **_

_**PLEASE REPORT ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING ERRORS I MIGHT HAVE MISSED!**_


	2. Interesting Situation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN/HAVE RIGHT TO TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, BREAKING DAWN OR ANY OTHER EXISTING/FUTURE OFFICIAL PUBLICATIONS TO DO WITH THIS. THEY REMAIN WITH STEPHENIE MEYER AND HER PUBLISHERS.**

--

Edward's POV

"Edward? Where were you this morning? Wait, where were you last night?"

I am sure Bella does not want that question answered.

"I was here last night Bella don't you remember? I sang you to sleep," I reminded her.

"Well yeah but I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone. It was really hard to get back to sleep after. I kept on hearing these crazy snarls coming from the woods." Oops.

Bella's eyes narrowed as suspicion enveloped her padlocked mind.

"Did it have anything to do with _you_ Edward?"

Giving her my best innocent expression I merely explained that she must have been delirious. As for my location I said I was going for some exercise seeing as it was a pleasant night & I thought she was fast asleep.

"Whatever." Bella made her way downstairs, refraining from tripping or once. Just as she opened her cereal box the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Jacob, cleaned up and with newly acquired shorts strutted into the Swan's kitchen.

"Jake!" Bella yelled in delight. "Hey I haven't seen you in ages. Here have some cereal." She slid him another full bowl of cornflakes. Gross how can they eat that stuff?

"Thanks."

Bella sat down next to Jacob tucking into her breakfast.

"So Jake did you here anything _unusual_ last night?"

Suddenly Jacob choked on his cereal sending him into a coughing fit. The whole scene was quite hilarious what with Bella dashing around frantically for a glass of water. Seeing as his face was turning blue I thought I could be of some use. Casually walking around the table, sent one sharp jolt to his back then walked back round. It seemed to have done the trick considering he started yelling at me for hitting him.

"Edward that wasn't very nice," Bella scolded me.

"Excuse me for stopping the dog dying on your table. I don't think your back yard is big enough to bury him." I chuckled.

Bella resumed her seat at the table.

"Well did you? Here anything I mean?"

Thankfully Jacob didn't choke this time.

"No." He shook his head. "I was out patrolling up in the reservation. Ask him."

"I did & Edward said he went out for exercise."

Jacob smirked. '_Did you enjoy your exercise leech?'_

Walking behind him again I whispered something into his ear so Bella could not here.

"It was rather enjoyable."

--

_**A/N: Okay it's done now! You won't have to hear from me again on this particular piece. BUBI!**_

_**PLEASE REPORT ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING ERRORS I MIGHT HAVE MISSED!**_


End file.
